Mansion Makeover/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to Mansion Makeover. It's the tenth episode and is seen as the last episode in the series one four-disc DVD. Opening Credits SPECTRA ANIMATION - ROBLOX TV STUDIOS - NELVANA LIMITED present ROBLOX FAMILY EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS (CANADA) Andre A. Belanger Luc Chatelain LINE PRODUCER (CANADA) Dominique Mendel MUSIC BY (CANADA) Daniel Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS (CANADA) Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva "MANSION MAKEOVER" WRITTEN BY (CANADA) Katherine Sandford STORYBOARD ARTIST (CANADA) Julian Harris DIRECTED BY (CANADA) Denis Roy Closing Credits SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT (CANADA) Dominique Jolin BIBLE (CANADA) Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR (CANADA) Anne-Marie Sagaire ENGLISH VOICES (CANADA) Wenny La as Lunar Kat La as Funneh Allen La as Draco Betty La as Rainbow Kim La as Gold FRENCH VOICES (FRANCE) Johanne Leveille as Lunar Johanne Garneau as Funneh Alain Zouvi as Draco Chantel Barrel as Rainbow Marie Van R as Gold FRENCH DUBBING Titrafilm FRENCH VOICE ADAPTATION (FRANCE) Fabrice Benard ART DIRECTOR (FRANCE) Delpine Chauvier MIXER (FRANCE) Yves Bradfer SUPERVISING VOICE DIRECTORS (FRANCE) Sebastien Reding Sophie Cadieux ALSO STARRING (CANADA) Cameron Ansell Tajja Isen ALSO STARRING (FRANCE) Yves Corbeil Sophie Cadieux MOTION CAPTURE PERFORMERS (CANADA) Angela Green Nick Blake David Hoskins Aaron Alexander Ban Abdul MOTION CAPTURE PERFORMERS (FRANCE) Esther Alflalo Alessandro Bevilacqua Patrick Donnay Aaricia Dubois Alain Eloy Cecile Florin Erwin Grunspan Emilie Guillaume Frederic Haugness Michel Hinderijkx COLOR DESIGN (CANADA) Isabelle Simler ART DIRECTION and DESIGN (CANADA) Benoit Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS (CANADA) Frank Guillou Robert Rivard Jean Lacombe Gerry Capelle Patrick Cunningham Angela Sayadi Julian Harris Julie Rocheleau Sylvie Lafrance Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang PRODUCTION MANAGER (CANADA) Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATORS (CANADA) Jennifer Codyre Claire Espagno PRODUCTION ASSISTANT (CANADA) Annie Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN (CANADA) Phillipe Prunet LAYOUT ARTISTS (CANADA) Francois Belair Elise Benoit Luigi Allemano Jean-Yves Gaubert Jens Hahn Sophie Castalgnede Olivier Migneron Vincent Buso Marc Simard SCAN and FILES PREPARATION (CANADA) Angela Sayadi Dany McDonald Alice Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR (CANADA) Pierre Houde COLOR ARTISTS (CANADA) Mary Aitken Christina Rother Benoit Godbout Olivier Migneron Anouk Perusse-Bell Julie Poupart Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR (CANADA) Alain Dumais ANIMATORS (CANADA) Benjamin Arcand Samuel Bellerose Pascale Beaulieu Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustan Jerome Leonard Jerome Gosselin Ghislain Cloutier Marielle Guyot David Pelkey Michel Lebrun Norm de Repentigny Andre Seguin Margarita Meza David Pelkey Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet Robert Rivard Emmanuelle Walker MOTION CAPTURE SUPERVISOR (CANADA) Gios Johnston MOTION CAPTURE CONSULTANT (AUSTRALIA) David Bawel ASSISTANT MOTION CAPTURE DIRECTORS (NEW ZEALAND) John Aberdein Chris Husson MOTION CAPTURE OPERATORS (NEW ZEALAND) Akshay Parbhu Rhys Clapcott MOTION CAPTURE EDITOR (NEW ZEALAND) Peter Tan ANIMATIC EDITORS (CANADA) Karim Friha Terkel Risbjerg DESIGN / LAYOUT ARTIST (CANADA) Jose Martins DESIGN ARTIST (CANADA) Norm de Repentigny DESIGN (CANADA) Vincent Buso LAYOUT ARTISTS (CANADA) Marjorie Vial-Topsy Marc Simard TECHNICAL DIRECTOR (CANADA) Sergiu Folea POST PRODUCTION MANAGER (CANADA) Julie Mongeau EDITOR (CANADA) France Dube ASSISTANT EDITOR (CANADA) Jocelyn Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS (CANADA) Kathleen Fee Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS (FRANCE) Francois Asselin Hugolin Chevrette Sebastien Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR (CANADA) Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR (CANADA) Pierre-Yves Drapeau ASSISTED BY (CANADA) Dominique Bourgouin PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS (CANADA) Claude Gendron Lise Pruneau LEGAL AFFAIRS (CANADA) Louise Gauthier Bruno Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS (CANADA) Lucie Marion COMMUNICATIONS (CANADA) Lucie Piche DISTRIBUTION (CANADA) Michele Dal Cin DEVELOPED for FAMILY CHANNEL by (CANADA) Swin Chang ANIMATIC SHORTS PRODUCED BY Roch Lener BASED ON THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY Aiyden Prosser ADAPTED FROM THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY Kat La DIRECTOR Kat La SCRIPT Philippe Daniau & Nasser Zeboudj STORYBOARD ARTIST Vincent Chasse LINE PRODUCERS Sandrine Arnault Djamila Missoum SCRIPT EDITOR Lienne Sawatsky SCRIPT MANAGER Balthazar Chapuis MUSIC Daniel Scott RECORDING, SOUND DESIGNERS and MIXERS Tabaskko Eric Ladouceur Nadege Feyrit WITH THE VOICES OF Kat La PRODUCTION MANAGER Alexis Frey-Gobyn HEAD BACKGROUND DESIGNERS Jonathan Buisson Martine Mao BACKGROUND DESIGNERS Claire Champion Jessica Das Florence Demaret Nicolas Pauchont DESIGNERS / BUILDERS Christophe Calissoni Jessica Das Claire Dufresne Charlotte Jammet Audrey Logeais Tamara Prokic Catherine Regnier Natalia Renault HEAD ANIMATORS Stephane Boruelle Khodom Outhaithavy EDITORS Benjamin Schrepf Stephen Sauer VIDEO POST-PRODUCTION SERVICES ROBLOX TV Studios Video Postproduction LAYOUT ARTISTS Jim Fenhagen Francois Hurtaux Julie Kuchlein STORYBOARD CORRECTION Florence Demaret Audrey Logeais ANIMATORS Guillaume Arantes Thomas Bignon Fahim Boukhelifa Marion Charve Yannick Montagne Sophia Daly Wen Fan Elise Benoit Aurore Grillot Florent Le Corre Paul Nivet Melanie Perrin Graziela Petrini Cecile Piras Matthieu Scanion Jean-Francois Levesque Mireille Tram TRAINEES Laurent Nan Deng Fan Sarah Mallet ANIMATION STUDIO Alphanim ANIMATORS Nuria Aparicio Raul Arroyo Juan Diez Oriol Gali Joan Guardiet Santi Jimenez Artur Pajuelo Mauro Pavan Igor Ramos Peula Paco Sordo WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV with the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter Moss ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS Karen Mitrega EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Delia Leandres Stammer David Watson Sarah Haasz TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Siegel TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Andree Archambault WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in association with Seven Network Spectra Animation Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION All rights reserved Spectra Animation/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs